The Path To The Throne
by Mr Jokie
Summary: I've been sucked into the One piece World, a mysterious guy, a group of pirate, marines and more what else will happen in this chaotic , well why not read it to find out... Discontinued.
1. The boy, the man and the box

Hello everyone, this is my first fan fic so try an be nice;), also I will have an SBS sort of thing going on, ask a question when you review

If I don't pick your question try again on the next chapter.

Disclaimer: One piece belongs to oda-sensei  
_

The 15 year old was sitting in his room reading a one piece manga; he was wearing blue jeans which obviously were too big for him, a plain red T-shirt with short sleeves,

Black and red trainers. He heard a voice from downstairs. "Ibrahim tidy your room!"I wish I lived in the one piece world, bet Luffy doesn't have to deal with a nagging mum"

Suddenly a blinding light shone from my one piece manga, I went to pick the book up but instead everything went black, I woke up in a room, the room was covered in

Light, opposite me was a man, he had medium length black hair parting to his sides, a distinct moustache that was large and had a curve to it and he also had a large build.

The man looked at me and had a big smile on his face, holding a large box in his hand,

"Here kid you'll need this, where you're going and next time be careful with what you wish for, it just might come true" Uttered the man.

Not thinking I automatically grabbed the box, the box was lighter then it looked, it looked like nothing special, it was made out of wood and had a basic design to it.

I took another glance at the man, suddenly I realized who it was, "G...G...G" I was cut of there with a blinding light.

I opened my eyes and what I saw next made me shit my self, I was falling out the sky and quickly too, below me was an island, as I got nearer and nearer I saw a group of people, I was quickly Falling toward one of them, as I got nearer and nearer, I started to shout "Get out the way!", they all looked up unanimously, the last thing I saw was a straw hat and then everything went black.

I heard voices around me, "Who's this guy, you think Luffy's alright" said the orange haired girl,

"I would worry more about the kid then Luffy"

Luffy! I thought to my self, I opened my eyes and quickly jumped up, I took a glance at my

Surroundings, everything looked as if I was in an anime or a manga "Where the hell am I!" I shouted, a teenage boy with a large nose answered "you're on Gecko Island near syrup village"

In shock I shouted, "How did I get here!"

The boy with the straw hat got up and dusted himself off "That's what I wanna know".

"I don't know either, the la-" I got cut of there,

The straw hat boy turned to the boy with the large nose "Oh yeah Yasopp used to always talk about y-" I cut Luffy off there

"DON'T CUT ME OFF WHEN I'M SPE-" The swordsman called Zoro cut me off this time

"Is this box yours?"

"Yes I think so", I took the large wooden box of his hands

I opened the box inside I saw a devil fruit, it looked like a cyan colored apple the swirls decorating it made it look more appealing, it was the Sougon Sougon no mi (gravity gravity fruit)

And a katana, I took it out of its hilt, I started waving the katana around, the swordsman started laughing "Hahahaha, that's a good katana but your form is shit"

"Well I'm not surprised, it's my first time using one" I put the katana back in the hilt and put the hilt inside my belt.

The orange haired girl called Nami popped in "So then what's your name"

"Oh it's Ibrahim" I held out my hand for a handshake

"Well mines Nami, nice to meet you" we shook hands

"Mines Zoro, but your form is still crap" Zoro exclaimed

"I'm the captain of the crew, my name's Luffy"

"And I'm the great captain Usopp, a brave warrior of the sea"

I laughed"twuahahaha, nice to meet you guys"

I look down at my wrist, and realized something was missing, with a big smirk on her face Nami held up my watch "Missing something" she cheekily exclaimed and threw it back

I just about caught it, my attention went right back to the devil fruit, I was contemplating whether to eat it or not, Luffy bumped in "Remember you won't be able to swim"

Well I couldn't swim anyways so I picked it up and took a big bite out of it; I fell to the floor and put my mouth over my hands the disgusting taste took over my taste buds

I got back up "That was definitely the worst thing I've ever eaten! But I don't feel any different?

Luffy with a cheeky grin looked at me and said "why not test it out in a little fight"

I looked at him and reluctantly agreed "well it won't hurt too much to try it out"

"Gomu Gomu noooo pistol" Luffy cried out, stretching his arm backwards and it snapped back towards me.

I just jumped out the way "ouch that could have hurt" well now I have to use my head, I know the devil fruit was the Sougon Sougon no mi, so i had to concentrate

Suddenly the straw hat captain fell to his knees "Ugh, the air feels heavier" he then again pulled his hand backwards in a fist it flew toward me "gomu gomu noo pistol!"  
_

Well everyone this is the end of the first chapter, it isn't too long but, do not worry it gets better then this. Also there's a free cookie for the first person to guess who the guy at the beginning was, he plays an important part in the story.

Well 5 reviews get me working on the next chapter.

Well good bye, until next time


	2. It starts to get interesting!

Yoo people, Sorry for taking too long with the second chapter but here it is, Well I only got two reviews last time but, I might as well post the second chapter. Well no-one attempted to guess who the mysterious guy in the last chapter was, well good luck next time. Remember I'm also doing an SBS Corners, so leave your questions in the review

Disclaimer: One piece belongs to Oda-sensei, T_T stupid genius I wants one piece.

I was in a room it was narrow and long like it could go on forever, the light that was around the room was blinding, you could not tell where the light was coming from, the whole room was lit up, there were no shadows in sight. Further down in this fantasy like room, stood a man, he was the mysterious man I saw before, his large moustache and his big build, I had no doubt about whom it was, he was saying something but I was too far to hear anything. The room was slowly fading away.

My eyelids slowly opened, I quickly sat up, I was lying down in a bar bench, I looked around, it was an old looking bar. I remembered that I was in the One Piece world, how will I get home? Do I even wanna go home? Well what am I going to do?

"Oi you're finally awake" Said the green haired swordsman called Zoro

"Well I'm not surprised he was out cold for that long, he did take a punch from Luffy" Said Nami, She had her arms crossed with a little smirk on her face.

"How long was I out cold for? I asked in a confused tone, I sat up and rubbed the side of my face, a sensation of pain ran down the side of my face, I flinched at it

Zoro laughed, "Two hours." He spoke in a gruff voice, there wasn't too much emotion in his voice, He sounded quite blunt

I remembered this little arc from reading the manga, it was one of my favourites, I couldn't believe I'm actually here, I was trying to contain my fan-boy side. I was still slightly drowsy from the punch, it hit me quite hard.

I turned to Luffy, "You couldn't have gone easy on me could you." I spoke in a slightly angry tone, But I still found it hard to contain my happiness.

Luffy turned to me, his face looked blank, A stupid blank, "Nope." His tone was quite plain, He then took a bite out of a chunk of meat.

Everyone then turned back to Usopp, Nami started to speak, "Do you know any way to get a ship on this island." She spoke in a tone that sounded similar to that of a detective, I knew what was coming but I decided to stay quiet,

Usopp turned to Nami and replied bluntly, "Nope." That's all he said, The bluntness didn't suit him, Mainly because he looked so funny, Everyone here looked different when I'm actually close up to them, Luffy looked more well built, And Zoro looked taller, This was probably because I was actually with them.

"What about that big mansion at the top of the hill." Zoro spoke in a blunt tone too, Usopp looked like he was about to say something, And just ran out of the Restaurant, I laughed a little, and so did Luffy, Zoro and Nami looked more confused then amused.

"I wonder why he did that." I spoke in an obviously fake tone, I knew why, But I wasn't going to point out anything, and I just hoped they hadn't picked up on my fake tone. It wasn't long until a group of little boys came into the restaurant, They were wielding wooden swords, I couldn't help but laugh, The Luffy and his crew followed in the laughter too, The little boys wanted to Rescue their captain, Luffy swallowed his mouthful of food, and pointed at his stomach, "I ate him." His face still had that stupid blank look, I wanted to join in, "I got to eat his nose." I used a fake sinister tone, I pointed at my stomach, Luckily the hilt of my katana was under my shirt, It looked as if Usopp's nose was Protruding through my stomach.

20 minutes later.

We managed to trick the boys into taking us into the boys into taking us to the mansion at the top of the hill, There were a load of guard there, Luffy still being Luffy used Gomu Gomu no sorry to intrude, The name nearly had me in stitches, But I had to hold it in thanks to the guards that were standing around the mansion, We saw Usopp sitting near a window, But a man had come out, "Intruders!" That was all he shouted, Usopp looked down and noticed us, He had a weird look on his face, I knew what would happen next, But I was actually living it, And that kind of terrified me, I got ready to grab the Katana, But I stopped I Didn't even know how to wield it, The man that had come out was dressed in a black suit, He had glasses and Looked like a butler, It was captain Kuro,

I nearly jumped in excitement, He was one of my favourite antagonists in one piece, I wanted to bombard him with cool questions, But I was in a bad situation, And so where the rest of us, Luffy and Zoro could take out all the guards, But I knew they wouldn't, A girl a little older then me looked out the window, She had Blond hair, It was Kaya, I smirked at Usopp, It was one of those smirks that said, Well done, you got the sexy girl.

Me: Since you guys love me so much, Write some reviews!

Other Me: They don't love you, I don't even love you.

Me: But we're the same person...

Other Me: My point exactly.


End file.
